


sizzle, flip, sizzle

by himawari (doesntmeanathing)



Category: Brave 10
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not a slash, Right up until the end, Technically major character death, but hints of it, don't be fooled im forever in my angst phase LOL, i like to think of it as a pre-slash that died early, it doesn't happen in the present tho, its a past event, the description is so light-hearted, then its all angst LOL, you'll understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesntmeanathing/pseuds/himawari
Summary: saizō makes patties and kamanosuke wants some.





	sizzle, flip, sizzle

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: cookout
> 
> this got longer. it was supposed to be short, sweet, simple, silly— honestly none of these are ever short and silly. what the heck am i saying

_Sizzle._ Flip— _sizzle._

It's a pleasant rhythm Saizō's established. It would _upset_ him if it is _interrupted_. Unfortunately, it's too late for warnings like that. Kamanosuke has already taken the pleasure to smash through his fence— _which he'll have to replace later_ —and blare rock music in his backyard. He's starting to think Kamanosuke's entire existence is a conspiracy against him. He wonders which gods he offended this time.

" _Saizō——ō._ What are you doing? I'm bored!" he hears Kamanosuke complain behind him. He refuses to turn around. He's not grilling burgers just for fun— he plans to eat them, so he doesn't want _burned_ meat.

It doesn't detour Kamanosuke. He's a thoughtless brat who pushes his agenda regardless of anything. Naturally, he begins tugging at Saizō's clothes, trying to get his attention and demanding, "Don't ignore me!"

Saizō ignores him.

After a few more minutes of whining in his ear, Kamanosuke must realize Saizō doesn't intend to humor him since the feeling of his sleeves being pulled at incessantly stops. It is replaced with the weight of Kamanosuke leaning over his shoulder.

"Sai-kun! Whatever you're making smells delicious. You're going to give me some, right?" that insolent child solicits in his ear.

He's sure he'll regret this, but he yields, "These are for everyone, Kamanosuke. You can have _one_ patty."

"Everyone? You mean like Sasuke, big boob lady, and the small bitch?"

Saizō sighs at the nicknames but nods his head. "Yeah, them."

Even though Kamanosuke is out of his sight, he's sure the selfish _prince_ is scowling at the thought of sharing food with annoying "flies." —And true to his assumption, he can hear tiny whining noises behind him. He sounds nearly as pathetic as a sad puppy, but he's not even close to being as cute, so Saizō kicks him with his heel.

"Ow! Seriously, Saizō? If you want a fight, I'll give you one!"

"Stop complaining and deal with it— and turn your music off while you're at it."

He hears something muttered under Kamanosuke's breath, but he can't quite make it out. He's sure it's something childish since that seems to be the only responses Kamanosuke can make. At the very least, he feels Kamanosuke's weight leave his back. A moment later, the music stops. It doesn't take long for Kamanosuke to lean against him again, though. _Persistent mouse._

"Hey, Saizō?" He feels Kamanosuke bury his head into him.

He looks down as petite arms wrap around him. "Yeah?"

"I'm bored. Entertain me," the spoiled noble orders.

Too bad Saizō is a rebel who doesn't bow to the nobility. "No. Bug someone else."

" _Saaaaai_ zō... You're the only one who can entertain me, though!"

"How useless can you be? Like I said, find someone else to bother."

He flips a patty over and moves to the next one. With Kamanosuke all over him, his movements are restricted and turning the meat over requires straining. Dissatisfied with tolerating Kamanosuke, he jerks his body away to unequip the clingy redhead.

Kamanosuke reattaches himself immediately. He complains, "Oi, Saizō! Why don't you ever care when Isa-nom-nom clings to your arm but you're always trying to shrug _me_ off?"

Saizō scoffs. "Haven't you seen me? I _do_ try to get Isanami off."

"No you don't! Or at least, you aren't actually trying. You just put on a show for your stupid loner image," Kamanosuke retorts.

While Kamanosuke isn't _wrong,_ if Saizō doesn't tell him off, he'll become incredibly annoying— as if Kamanosuke doesn't drive him insane _already._ As such, he reaches behind him and pinches Kamanosuke's nose.

"Don't be a bother or else I'll kick you out of here," he warns Kamanosuke.

He catches the way Kamanosuke's grip tightens, and he almost feels bad— until he remembers that Kamanosuke is a persistent, stubborn, punch-y kid with a thick skin and an even denser mind.

"And if you cut the circulation off in my arm, I'll also kick you out," he adds.

His response is low growls that he takes as a grumpy _fine_ judging by the way Kamanosuke relaxes his grip around his arm.

After that, Kamanosuke just hangs loosely on his arm, and Saizō is given peace as he rocks back into his rhythm.

 _Sizzle._ Flip— _sizzle._

It's nice, and he almost forgets the clingy redhead wrapped around him. But Kamanosuke won't let him ever forget his presence.

After a few, _lovely_ minutes— "Saizō, are you done? I'm getting hungry," Kamanosuke presses impatiently. A stomach growl accompanies to prove his point.

"Have you eaten at all today?" Saizō knows the answer—Kamanosuke is too light for his age—but he prefers to hear Kamanosuke admit it to him. ( kamanosuke has a strange mentality that makes him reluctant to admit certain things; it's as though he's supposed to bear his problems alone, which is completely ridiculous and untrue. )

"Hey, I just want food, that's all! I'm growing, Saizō, so just give me some food already."

That's exactly what he means when he worries over Kamanosuke. If he doesn't mother him, one day he'll get a call from the hospital with regretful news: _"I'm sorry sir, but your best friend was found rotting away from starvation."_

...he can't let that happen.

Because Kamanosuke has difficulty communicating his needs, he's become a habitual thief. Saizō isn't sure there's anyone that Kamanosuke relies on. Not even his paren— well, they're not particularly good people, anyway, so there's no surprise that Kamanosuke can't trust them. ( it's sad; that's how he lives every day—wary and lonely. ) He doesn't entirely understand Kamanosuke, but the fact that the skittish redhead is asking for food is enough for Saizō.

"They'll be done in a few minutes," he says.

"Whatever," Kamanosuke mutters.

He bops Kamanosuke with the back of his hand. "Patience is a virtue, isn't it?"

"I ain't Mother Teresa. Nor are you, by the way, so what do _you_ have to talk about?" Kamanosuke reaches over and covers his eyes.

"Bitch, I put up with _you_ every day," he pries Kamanosuke's fingers away from his eyes, "I'm _Mother-fucking-Teresa incarnate_."

Kamanosuke scoffs, as though he _isn't_ a terror placed by a devil to agonize the Earth. ( he is— he _completely_ is. ) "Hah! You think I'd hang out around you if you were Teresa? Not a fuckin' chance. After all, it's those unholy eyes of yours that—"

Oh God, not _this again_. He once suffered through Kamanosuke's entire monologue, and those had to be the most uncomfortable, embarrassing, seven minutes of his life.

"Oi, Kamanosuke, do you want food or not?" he interrupts.

"Eh? Of course, I do!"

He winces as Kamanosuke excitedly squeezes his arm. He reminds, "What did I say about cutting off the circulation in my arm?"

"Whatever." Kamanosuke reaches out toward the grill. "Food!"

"It's not been a few minutes, though," Saizō says, not hiding his amusement, "and you might get burned if you keep reaching your fingers out like that."

"I don't care! I just want food!"

" _I_ care though." He bats Kamanosuke's hands away— before the idiot accidentally burned himself.

He's concerned when Kamanosuke suddenly settles. He doesn't even hear his usually loud breathing in his ear. It's complete, atypical silence. It doesn't last long, and Saizō's blood quickly boils to an overflowing bubble.

Kamanosuke—the audacious little shit—growls, "Don't fuck with me. You _'care'_? Are you joking? Nobody 'cares' about me. _You_ don't care about me. Don't lie to me."

Saizō sees a pale arm detract from his left side, and he quickly snatches it before it can move away completely.

 _"Saizō,"_ Kamanosuke hisses.

"That's right. I don't care about you at all," he feels the way Kamanosuke tries to tug away, "—is what you think I'm going to say, right?"

"I'm right, aren't I? You only— you only put up with me because Isanami told you to!" Kamanosuke snaps.

Isanami _this_ , Isanami _that_ — "Why the hell do you all think my life is dictated by that girl?!"

"Because it is? Because she says, and you do. You're a wild beast turned into a common house dog by a little girl."

"You idiot—" He turns around and adjusts his grip. It's actually true Isanami told him to be nice to Kamanosuke, but— "you think I put up with you just because of Isanami? You— I _care_ about you because you're my best friend, and I don't want to find you dead because you're too scared to ask for help."

"I'm not scared of—"

" _Shut up._ Just _shut up_." He pulls Kamanosuke to him and holds him tightly. "You're so reckless and stupid, but you're terrified to ask for help because you're afraid they'll say 'no.' So when you get injured, or you're hurting inside, you never say anything— you just _suffer_. It would be just like you to get into a near-death accident and crawl your way out because you'd rather bleed out in some ditch than ask for help— and that thought scares me— _you_ scare me. I don't want to lose you, Kamanosuke. _I don't want to lose you—_ "

His breath stops short as fingers gently brush against his bottom eyelids.

"Saizō," Kamanosuke's voice is soft and so unlike his usual energy, "why would you cry for me? I don't understand you at all."

He looks down at dark eyes, unkind and unloved. They are startling in their absence. A pool of black water— he's suffocating; he's _drowning_. He knows he's wrong when he stares into endless eyes. Those fingers on his skin are not gentle;

they are not there.

after all, yuri kamanosuke, age eleven, died like a wilted flower— unappreciated and abandoned in a barren corner of the room.

_"You never cried for me before."_

**Author's Note:**

> that escalated.  
> it wasn't supposed to, y'know. it was supposed to be happy. H a p p y.  
> fuck that shit tho amiright
> 
> i mean, wae, you did say you liked angst so i hope you enjoyed? :sweat:


End file.
